Hybrid electric vehicles typically include a primary power source such as an engine and a secondary power source such as an electric motor/generator which are operable individually or in combination to drive the vehicle. When a person driving the vehicle depresses the gas pedal, a control module establishes a driver power command. Information pertaining to the power capability of the primary power source may be valuable, for example, in selecting an appropriate response to the driver power command.